lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru
Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru (DE ? - 15 marca 3019 TE) – najstraszliwszy sługa Saurona i jego prawa ręka, najpotężniejszy z dziewięciu Nazgûli. Dawny król nieznanego państwa ludzi, przemieniony w bezcielesnego niewolnika Saurona przez Pierścień Władzy. Biografia Wczesne życie W latach Drugiej Ery Sauron obdarował dziewięciu królów ludzi Pierścieniami Władzy. Wśród nich znalazł się również Czarnoksiężnik, który otrzymał najpotężniejszy z danych ludziom Pierścieni. W swoim czasie ci królowie zdobyli wielką władzę jako królowie, czarnoksiężnicy i wojownicy, lecz z czasem Pierścienie zaczęły ich zniewalać, sprawiały, że życie stawało się dla nich nieznośne. Zależnie od swojej siły, jeden po drugim stawali się niewolnikami Saurona, ulegając władzy Jedynego, którego Władca Ciemności nosił na palcu. Stali się niewidzialni dla wszystkich, oprócz tego, który nosił na palcu Jedyny Pierścień. Wszyscy królowie, łącznie z Czarnoksiężnikiem, zmienili się w bezcielesne widma, Nazgûle, Upiory Pierścienia. Czarnoksiężnik, który władał najpotężniejszym z Pierścieni Władzy, przewodził pozostałym upiorom . Po upadku Saurona w 3441 roku Drugiej Ery Nazgûle ukryły się w ciemnościach . Rządy w Angmarze Ponad tysiąc lat po pierwszym upadku Saurona Czarnoksiężnik przybył do Angmaru w 1300 roku Trzeciej Ery. Wyruszył na północ, aby zniszczyć królestwo Arnoru. Wówczas Północne Królestwo było rozbite na trzy mniejsze, skłócone ze sobą państwa: Arthedain, Cardolan i Rhudaur. Panująca pomiędzy królestwami niezgoda sprzyjała planom Czarnoksiężnika, które opierały się na zniszczeniu Dúnedainów. Czarnoksiężnik sprzymierzył się potajemnie ze złym człowiekiem, władcą Rhudauru, który sprzeciwił się roszczeniu królów Arthedainu pretensji do tronu w Arnorze. Panujący wówczas król Argeleb, syn Malvegila zbudował fortyfikację na Wichrowych Wzgórza, lecz poległ w wojnie z Angmarem i Rhudaurem w 1356 roku Trzeciej Ery . thumb|300x300px|Czarnoksiężnik na tronie w [[Carn Dûm. Grafika z gry Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie II - Król Nazgûli]] Arveleg, syn zabitego władcy, z pomocą wojsk Lindonu i Cardolanu zdołał odeprzeć napaść na Wichrowe Wzgórza. Przez wiele lat później Arthedain i Cardolan trzymały silne straży na granicy z Angmarem. Wkrótce jednak Czarnoksiężnik wysłał wielką armię, która w roku 1409 przekroczyła rzekę, wtargnęła do Cardolanu i otoczyła fortecę Amon Sûl. Król Arveleg zginął w obronie fortecy, która została spalona i zburzona, lecz przechowywany w niej palantír uratowano i ukryto w Fornoście, aby nie dostał się w ręce Czarnoksiężnika. Wkrótce jednak Wódz Nazguli podporządkował sobie Rhudaur, którego władcy służyli teraz Angmarowi. Najechali oni i zniszczyli Cardolan, lecz wkrótce zostali wyparci przez posiłki elfów, przysłane przez Círdana z Lindonu i Elronda z Rivendell, a także z Lórien. Za panowania króla Argeleba II w Eriadorze pojawiła się zaraza, od której wyginęła większa część ludności Cardolanu. Możliwe, że sam Czarnoksiężnik był odpowiedzialny za wybuch zarazy. W 1974 roku Trzeciej Ery potęga Angmaru ponownie wzrosła, a Czarnoksiężnik przed końcem zimy napadł na Arthedain. Panujący wówczas Arvedui wysłał do Gondoru prośbę o pomoc rok przed napaścią, lecz pomoc nie dotarła na czas. Król Nazgûli podbił Fornost i wyparł tamtejszych Dúnedainów za Rzekę Księżycową. Opierający mu się król Arvedui do ostatka bronił się na Wzgórzach Północnych, po czym zbiegł na północ. Arvedui przez jakiś czas ukrywał się w kopalniach krasnoludzkich, ale po jakimś czasie wyruszył na północ do Forodwaith, aby znaleźć schronienie u Lossothów, śnieżnych ludzi znad zatoki Forochel. Wraz ze śmiercią króla Arveduia, który zatonął u wybrzeży zatoki Forochel, upadło Północne Królestwo Arthedainu. Dúnedainów pozostało niewielu, usunęli się w cień, działając w ukryciu. Czarnoksiężnik tryumfował nad rozbiciem wielkiego i potężnego niegdyś Królestwa Arnoru. Upadek Angmaru Król Gondoru Eärnil II nie czuł się bezpieczny z powodu narastającej potęgi Mordoru. Na wieść o zmierzających do Fornostu armii Angmaru król wysłał na północ flotę i tylu wojowników, ilu mógł bez narażania własnych granic wyprawić. Na ich czele stanął jego syn, Eärnur. Zanim jednak pomoc dotarła do brzegów Lindonu Czarnoksiężnik zdążył podbić Arthedain. Mimo to nie zaniechano przygotowań wojennych. Círdan, władca Szarych Przystani, wezwał pod broń wszystkich zdolnych do walki elfów z Lindonu i niedobitków Dúnedainów. Połączyli siły razem z armią Gondoru, stanowiąc Armię Zachodu. Razem ruszyli przeciwko Czarnoksiężnikowi. Władca Angmaru przebywał wówczas w Fornoście, gromadząc wokół siebie złych ludzi. Zadufany w swe siły czekał aż przeciwnicy zaatakują go w swej twierdzy. Wyszedł im jednak na spotkanie, pewien że zmiażdży ich swoją siłą. Lecz Armia Zachodu zagrodziła mu drogę, wychodząc z gór Evendim. Bitwę stoczono na równinie Nenuial. Armia Angmaru zaczęła się załamywać i cofała się w kierunku Fornostu, gdy nagle odwrót odcięła im konnica Gondoru. Czarnoksiężnik z garstką niedobitków umknął do Angmaru, lecz nie udało mu się dotrzeć do swojej fortecy Carn Dûm, ponieważ dopędzili go jeźdźcy Gondoru z Eärnurem na czele. Jednocześnie z Rivendell przybyły posiłki elfów dowodzone przez Glorfindela. Klęska Angmaru była tak druzgocąca, że żaden sługa Czarnoksiężnika, człowiek, czy też ork, nie pozostał na zachód od Gór. Jednak gdy sprawa Angmaru wydawała się już stracona, zjawił się sam Czarnoksiężnik w czarnym płaszczu i masce, na karym koniu. Strach poraził ludzi na jego widok. Wódz Nazgûli za swój cel obrał Eärnura, wodza Gondoru, i z krzykiem natarł wprost na niego. Wierzchowiec Gondorczyka przerażony uskoczył w bok i uniósł jeźdźca, który nie zdążył się w porę opanować. Czarnoksiężnik zaśmiał się, a nikt z ludzi, którzy ten śmiech słyszeli, nie zapomniał jego grozy. Nagle zjawił się Glorfindel, a śmiech uwiązł Władcy Angmaru w gardle. Zawróciwszy na miejscu, czarny jeździec pomknął galopem i zginął w ciemnościach. Wtedy to Glorfindel przepowiedział Czarnoksiężnikowi, że Nigdy nie wróci do tej krainy. Zguba dosięgnie go daleko stąd, nieprędko i nie z ręki męża. Tak też upadło nikczemne królestwo Angmaru, a Eärnur zasłużył sobie na szczególną nienawiść Czarnoksiężnika. Powrót do Mordoru thumb|350x350px|Czarnoksiężnik dosiadający [[Skrzydlate bestie|skrzydlatej bestii]] Po upadku Angmaru Czarnoksiężnik udał się na południe do Mordoru i tam zwołał Upiory Pierścienia. W 2000 roku Nazgûle poprowadziły armię do Minas Ithil i po dwuletnim oblężeniu zdobyły twierdzę, która odtąd przybrała miano Minas Morgul. Gdy w 2043 roku koronę Gondoru przejął Eärnur, Czarnoksiężnik wyzwał go do walki w pojedynkę, przypominając szyderczo, że niegdyś nie ośmielił się stanąć z nim do walki na północy. Jednak od przyjęcia szaleńczego wyzwania powstrzymał króla namiestnik Mardil. W siedem lat później Wódz Upiorów Pierścienia powtórzył wyzwanie, na które tym razem Eärnur odpowiedział. Król wyruszył wraz z nieliczną świtą do doliny Morgul, gdzie wkrótce zaginął. Nie słyszano o jego losach, przypuszczano że nieprzyjaciel podstępem porwał władcę i torturował go w Minas Morgul. Nie pozostał nawet żaden świadek śmierci króla. W 2475 roku w Mordorze pojawiło się plemię Uruków, czarnych orków niezwykłej siły. Działo się to za rządów namiestnika Boromira, wielkiego wodza, którego bał się nawet Czarnoksiężnik. Armia Uruków wkroczyła do Ithilien i szturmem zdobyła Osgiliath. Chociaż Boromirowi udało się przepędzić nieprzyjaciół, to miasto zostało ostatecznie zburzone, a wielki kamienny most rozbity. Podczas walki namiestnik został ugodzony Jadem Morgulu, który ukrócił jego panowanie. Poszukiwania Pierścienia W 2951 roku Trzeciej Ery Sauron ujawnił się przed Wolnymi Ludami i rozpoczął odbudowę swojej potęgi. Wysłał dwóch Nazgûli, aby ponownie zdobyli Dol Guldur, a Czarnoksiężnika osadził w fortecy Minas Morgul. W 3017 roku istota znana jako Gollum wpadła w ręce Saurona. Mroczny Władca wysłał go na męki do Barad-dûr, gdzie przesłuchiwany stwór zdradził żołdakom Czarnej Wieży historię zaginięcia Jedynego Pierścienia. Po tym Sauron wysłał Czarnych Jeźdźców, wraz z Czarnoksiężnikiem na czele, na poszukiwania Pierścienia Władzy. Wódz Nazgûli poprowadził niewidzialne i spieszone upiory przez Anduinę 1 lipca 3018 roku. Powoli i skrycie przebyli przez Anórien, pokonując Rzekę Entów, aż dotarli do Rohanu. Tam dostali konie i szaty, przywiezione dla nich w tajemnicy przez rzekę. Następnie udali się na północ, na poszukiwania Shire, krainy niziołków, mieli bowiem informację, że przedstawiciel tego plemienia ma przy sobie Jedyny Pierścień . Około 22 lipca spotkali swoich kompanów z Dol Guldur. Okazało się, że Gollum zmylił wszystkich: wyrwał się orkom, którzy go porwali, uciekł z niewoli od Leśnych Elfów i przepadł. Khamûl, jeden z upiorów, rzekł im również, że nad Anduiną nie ma żadnej siedziby niziołków. Czarnoksiężnik, nie widząc lepszego rozwiązania, postanowił ruszyć na północ, szukając hobbitów w pobliżu Lórien. Nie znaleźli tam jednak niczego i ruszyli z powrotem do Rohanu. Tam spotkali wysłanników z Czarnej Wieży, którzy nieśli im pełno pogróżek od Saurona, który kipiał gniewem. Znał bowiem przepowiednię słyszaną w Gondorze, mówiącą o zniszczeniu Pierścienia, wiedział też o wyruszeniu Boromira, poczynaniach Sarumana i uwięzieniu Gandalfa w Orthanku. W tej sytuacji upiory ruszyły do Isengardu i dotarły tam dwa dni po ucieczce Gandalfa z niewoli u Sarumana. Nawet Król Morgulu z kompanami nie byliby w stanie zdobyć Kręgu Isengardu, bez pomocy wielkiej armii, usłyszeli jednak głos Sarumana. Czarodziej odpowiedział im, aby ruszali na poszukiwanie Mithrandira, Szarego Pielgrzyma, który wiedział, gdzie leży kraj niziołków. Jeźdźcy odjechali spod bramy i zaczęli tropić Gandalfa po Rohanie. Tym sposobem spotkali Grímę Gadziego Języka. Przerażony człowiek wyjawił im drogę do Shire. Czarnoksiężnik nie zabił go, nie z litości, lecz dlatego, że Gríma był na tyle przerażony, że nie wyjawiłby nikomu o spotkaniu z Czarnymi Jeźdźcami. left|thumb|340x340px|Napaść na Froda na Wichrowym Czubie Rozdzielili się na cztery pary: sam wódz wyforsował się naprzód, biorąc ze sobą dwóch najszybszych jeźdźców. Po drodze spotkali dwóch szpiegów Sarumana, jednego, który kursował między Isengardem a Shire, przeciągnęli na swoją stronę, odbierając mu również szczegółowe mapy tamtych okolic. Przed świtem 22 września dotarli do granic Shire. Tutaj drogę zagrodzili im Strażnicy. Dúnedainom nie starczyło jednak ducha, aby odeprzeć atak Czarnych Jeźdźców. Żaden nie przeżył, aby zanieść Aragornowi wieści na temat wtargnięcia Upiorów Pierścienia do Shire. Wielu zginęło, a ci którzy jeszcze bronili brodu zostali nocą rozgromieni przez Czarnoksiężnika. Tym sposobem Nazgûle znalazły się w Shire, jednak za późno, ponieważ w tym samym czasie nowy Powiernik Pierścienia, Frodo Baggins, wyruszył z Shire'u. Pościg za Frodem Będąc już w okolicach Shire'u, Khamûl przekazał Czarnoksiężnikowi wieści od szpiega z Bree. Ów szpieg wyjawił Nazgûlom miejsce przebywania Froda, którym była Gospoda pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem. Czarnoksiężnik wysłał do Ustroni trzech jeźdźców, a sam z resztą udał się na Wichrowy Czub, gdzie 3 października 3018 roku napadł z kompanami na Gandalfa, lecz czarodziej umknął im o świcie. W międzyczasie Nazgûle zaatakowały Ustroń i Gospodę pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem, nie odnajdując Froda i nie wyrządzając zbytnich szkódJ.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Drużyna Pierścienia, Ostrze w Ciemnościach, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8.. Kilka dni później na Wichrowym Czubie zjawił się Frodo z trzema innymi hobbitami oraz z nowym przewodnikiem: Aragornem II. Pięciu Nazgûli, w tym Czarnoksiężnik, napadło na kompanię na Wichrowym Czubie. Król Upiorów wyciągnął miecz i Sztylet Morgulu, po czym dźgnął Froda, wymawiającego słowa: O Elbereth! Githoniel! Nagle z mroku wyskoczył Obieżyświat z płonącymi żagwiami w obu rękach, lecz Upiory Pierścienia, wraz z ich wodzem, umknęły, myśląc, że ich zadanie zostało spełnione. Kompania hobbitów, prowadzona przez Aragorna, zmierzała teraz do Rivendell, a Frodo, chociaż ranny, znalazł jeszcze dość sił, aby podjąć marsz. W międzyczasie Glorfindel wyruszający z doliny Imladris przepędził czekających na moście trzech Nazgûli; dwóch innych skręciło na południe i spotkało się ze swoimi pozostałymi czterema kompanami. Glorfindel, widząc ciężko rannego Froda, użyczył mu swojego konia Asfalotha, aby Frodo konno umknął Czarnym Jeźdźcom do Rivendell. Upiory ścigały go, było ich teraz aż dziewięciu. Czarnoksiężnik ścigając hobbita ze swoimi kompanami do Imladris, wpadł w pułapkę Elronda, który przyzwał wodospad, zatapiający jeźdźców i ich wierzchowce . Wojna o Pierścień Czarnoksiężnik powrócił do Mordoru, ponownie osiedlając się w Minas Morgul. Tam z rozkazu Saurona przygotowywał się do wojny z Gondorem. 10 marca 3019 roku wielka armia na czele z Czarnoksiężnikiem wymaszerowała z Minas Morgul w stronę Minas Tirith. thumb|300x300px|Czarnoksiężnik wjeżdża do [[Minas Tirith – autor Douglas Beekman]] Wkrótce armie Mordoru dowodzone przez Czarnoksiężnika przejęły Osgiliath. Droga do stolicy Gondoru stała otworem. Minas Tirith znalazło się pod oblężeniem, zamknięte w pierścieniu wrogich wojsk. Cały Pelennor znalazł się w rękach Władcy Ciemności, a mury Rammas Echor zostały zburzone. Faramir, kapitan Gondoru i syn namiestnika Denethora II, został raniony Czarnym Tchnieniem przez Nazgûle. Król Upiorów rozpoczął oblężenie, zalewając Minas Tirith ognistymi pociskami i głowami zabitych Gondorczyków . Późnym wieczorem, 14 marca 3019 roku Trzeciej Ery, Czarnoksiężnik wysłał z Mordoru Grond, olbrzymi taran w kształcie wilczego łba, do zburzenia Bramy Minas Tirith. Czarnoksiężnik konno udał się pod bramę, wyciągając blady miecz. Nikt nie odważył się wypuścić w jego stronę żadnej strzały. Czarny Wódz stanął w strzemionach i straszliwym głosem krzyknął w jakimś zapomnianym języku słowa władcze i groźne, zaklęcia burzące serca i kamienie. Trzykroć powtarzał okrzyk, a wielki taran trzykroć uderzał w bramę i zburzył ją nagle za trzecim razem. Czarnoksiężnik wjechał do miasta, a kto żyw umknął albo padł na twarz. Gandalf Biały stanął naprzeciw niego, aby przepędzić upiora, lecz nieprzyjaciel podniósł swój długi miecz, po którego klindze przebiegły płomienie. Gandalf jednak nie drgnął i w tym samym momencie na Polach Pelennoru zjawiły się posiłki Rohirrimów. Czarnoksiężnik zawrócił, aby odeprzeć napastników. Upadek Czarnoksiężnika Czarnoksiężnik dosiadł skrzydlatej bestii i na jej grzbiecie poszybował w stronę dowódcy Rohirrimów, króla Théodena. Koń władcy, Śnieżnogrzywy, przeraził się bestii Wodza Nazgûli, wspiął się na zadnie nogi i z głośnym rżeniem zwalił się na bok, przygniatając króla własnym ciałem. Dernhelm, jeden z wojowników króla, stanął na drodze Czarnoksiężnika. Okazało się, że giermek jest kobietą, Éowiną, siostrzenicą poległego władcy. Króla Nazgûli ogarnęły wątpliwości i ze złością stał wpatrzony w kobietę. Nagle skrzydlata bestia, której dosiadał, zatrzepotała skrzydłami i wzbiła się w górę, godząc księżniczkę Rohanu dziobem i szponami, ale Éowina ani drgnęła – celnym i potężnym ciosem ścięła głowę bestii Czarnoksiężnika. Napastnik dźwignął się z ciała potwora i z gniewem natarł na kobietę. Jednym ciosem Czarnej Buławy zniszczył jej tarczę i gotował się do ostatecznego ciosu, który dobije ofiarę. Wtedy Meriadok Brandybuck, hobbit i towarzysz Éowiny, podkradł się do Czarnoksiężnika od tyłu, mieczem przebił czarny płaszcz i ugodził Czarnoksiężnika w nieosłonięte kolczugą ścięgno pod kolanem. Król Nazgûli zachwiał się z jękiem bólu, cios jego chybił i Éowina z ostatkiem sił rąbnęła Czarnoksiężnika między płaszcz, a koronę. Taki był koniec Króla Upiorów, pokonanego nie przez męża, lecz kobietę i niziołka . Charakterystyka Czarnoksiężnik, jakiego Frodo spotkał na Wichrowym Czubie, miał białą twarz, po której spływały siwe włosy, na których mieścił się żelazny hełm. Pod płaszczem ubrany był w długie szare szaty. Podczas oblężenia Minas Tirith Czarnoksiężnik nosił czarny płaszcz i kaptur, pod którym ukryta była korona, lecz nie było widać twarzy. Między koroną a ramionami płaszcza świeciły czerwone płomienie. Adaptacje Władca Pierścieni (1978) Czarnoksiężnik nie wyróżnia się niczym spośród pozostałych Nazgûli, odzianych w czarno-brązowe płaszcze. Powrót Króla (1980) thumb|255x255px|Czarnoksiężnik w adaptacji z 1980 roku Czarnoksiężnik jest ubrany w czarny płaszcz i pelerynę. Nad głową nosi lewitującą koronę, a pomiędzy ramionami płaszcza i koroną płoną dwa czerwone światła. Na piersi nosi godło Saurona: czerwone oko. Władca Pierścieni (trylogia filmowa) Rolę Czarnoksiężnika w całej trylogii Petera Jacksona zagrało aż ośmiu aktorów: # Czarnoksiężnika przed przemianą w upiora, jako króla ludzi, zagrał nieznany aktor. # Shane Rangi zagrał w scenie konnego pościgu za Arweną. # Frances Walsh udzieliła swojego głosu, jako krzyku upiora. # W wielu scenach w rolę Czarnoksiężnika wcielił się Ben Price. # Brent McIntyre odegrał rolę Czarnoksiężnika w Drużynie Pierścienia. # Lawrence Makoare odegrał rolę Czarnoksiężnika w Powrocie Króla. # Mark Ferguson zagrał rolę Czarnoksiężnika w ciężkim pancerzu, gdy Lawrence'a Makoare ogarnął lęk przed klaustrofobią. # Andy Serkis użyczył głosu Czarnoksiężnikowi. Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia (2001) Czarnoksiężnik nie wyróżnia się niczym spośród innych Nazgûli, odzianych w czarne płaszcze. Dopiero gdy Frodo zakłada na palec Jedyny Pierścień, widzi Czarnoksiężnika jako białego upiora, noszącego na głowie żelazną koronę. Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla (2003) Czarnoksiężnik nie dowodzi wojskami Mordoru i nie burzy Bramy Minas Tirith w trakcie oblężenia. To zadanie powierza Gothmogowi, swojemu podwładnemu. Król Nazgûli na własnej bestii zabija Théodena i ginie z ręki Éowiny i Meriadoka. Uzbrojony jest w miecz i czarny korbacz. W rozszerzonej edycji filmu ukazana jest scena jego pojedynku z Gandalfem, w trakcie której Czarnoksiężnik łamie kostur czarodzieja. [[Plik:Czarnoksiężnik Hobbit.png|thumb|300x300px|Wyobrażenie Czarnoksiężnika z Angmaru w filmie Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż.]] Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż (2012) Czarnoksiężnik zostaje przyzwany przez Saurona do Dol Guldur pod postacią białego widma. Gdy czarodziej Radagast zbliża się do fortecy, zostaje zaatakowany przez upiora. Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga (2013) Scena pochówku Czarnoksiężnika w górach Rhudauru znajduje się w rozszerzonej edycji filmu. Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii (2014) Czarnoksiężnik jest jednym z upiorów przyzwanych przez Saurona do walki z Białą Radą w Dol Guldur. Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia (gra z 2002 roku) Czarnoksiężnik nie wyróżnia się niczym spośród innych Nazgûli. Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla (gra z 2003 roku) [[Plik:Czarnoksiężnik 2003 gra.png|thumb|270x270px|Wyobrażenie Czarnoksiężnika z Angmaru w grze Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla (gra)]] Rola Czarnoksiężnika jest prawie identyczna jak w filmie Powrót Króla z 2003 roku, jednak jego wygląd znacznie różni się od filmowego. Nosi on wczesny projekt hełmu Czarnoksieżnika, który został usunięty, ponieważ za bardzo przypominał hełm Saurona. Władca Pierścieni: Wojna o Pierścień (2004) Czarnoksiężnik jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Sił Zła. Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie (2004) Czarnoksiężnik jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych dla frakcji Mordoru. Jest jednym z najsilniejszych bohaterów w grze, poruszającym się jedynie na Skrzydlatej bestii. Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie II Król Nazgûli (2006) [[Plik:Czarnoksiężnik LOTRO.png|thumb|220x220px|Wyobrażenie Czarnoksiężnika z Angmaru w grze The Lord of the Rings Online.]] Czarnoksiężnik nadal jest bohaterem frakcji Mordoru, lecz teraz posiada umiejętność wylądowania i walki pieszo. Oprócz tego w dodatku do gry Król Nazgûli Czarnoksiężnik jest bohaterem także dla frakcji Angmaru, mogącym walczyć pieszo lub konno. Bierze również udział w każdej misji w Kampanii Angmaru. The Lord of the Rings Online (2007) Czarnoksiężnik jest niegrywalną postacią, pojawiającą się w wielu przerywnikach filmowych. Władca Pierścieni: Podbój (2009) [[Plik:Czarnoksiężnik 2011.png|thumb|227x227px|Wyobrażenie Czarnoksiężnika z Angmaru w grze Władca Pierścieni: Wojna na Północy]] Czarnoksiężnik jest jednym z bohaterów armii Sił Zła. Jego klasa to wojownik. W kampanii fabularnej Narodziny Potęgi Saurona pozostałe Nazgûle przekuwają w Górze Przeznaczenia jego hełm, aby wskrzesić poległego wodza. Władca Pierścieni: Wojna na Północy (2011) Czarnoksiężnik pojawia się w początkowym przerywniku filmowym. Spotyka się tam w pobliżu Brodu Sarn z Agandaûrem, dowódcą wojsk Saurona na północy, tuż po rozgromieniu Strażników Dúnedainów. Śródziemie: Cień wojny '']] Czarnoksiężnik przedstawiony jako władca Minas Morgul i boss w tej fortecy. Jest jedną z podstawowych postaci w grze. Ciekawostki * Według niektórych badaczy twórczości Tolkiena Czarnoksiężnikiem był Isilmo, brat królowej Númenoru, Tar-Telperiën. Kategoria:Nazgûle Kategoria:Postacie Drugiej Ery Kategoria:Postacie Trzeciej Ery Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły de:Hexenkönig von Angmar en:Witch-king of Angmar es:Rey Brujo fr:Roi-sorcier d'Angmar it:Re Stregone di Angmar nl:Tovenaar-koning van Angmar ru:Король-чародей Ангмара